RETO 100 TEMAS NINJA TURTLES
by Nightcathybrid
Summary: mi parte del reto que hago en conjunto con Iukarey , historias desarrolladas sobre Splinter y sus pequeños, en una lista de temas, sobre TMNT 2k12...
1. RETO 2-Sonrisa

Esta es parte de un proyectito llamado: RETO 100 TEMAS NINJA TURTLES que estoy llevando a cabo junto con la talentosa Iukarey. Abordaremos una lista de temas y las adaptamos a la vida familiar de Splinter y las tortugas, asi que tal vez en algún momento la cosa se ponga algo cursi, así que si ese tipo de historias no es de su agrado, que pena.

Estamos realizando este reto, un tema ella, otro yo, y aquí publicaré mi parte de dicho reto, el resto pueden buscarlo en su Fanfiction, también lo publicaremos en Deviantart. XD

Las Tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, y son de propiedad intelectual de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird

Solo escribo esto como diversión y espero deleite suyo.

**RETO 2: SONRISA**

-n.n.n.n-

Después de tantas tragedias en esta etapa de su vida, hubo un momento en que Hamato Yoshi pensó que no volvería a sentirse feliz.

En cuanto se vio en una alcantarilla, como un mutante, y con cuatro pequeñas tortugas que lo miraban expectantes… al parecer le tenían miedo, y cómo no? Hasta hacía un par de horas eran solo unas pequeñas tortugas que había comprado como mascotas.

-Vamos, no les haré daño- les dijo- vengan- se acercó lentamente a ellos y ellos retrocedieron.

No era para menos, debía lucir amenazante una rata de ese tamaño. Uno de ellos gimoteó asustado y se escondió detrás de sus compañeros

-Eh… ¿niños? – Vamos, tenemos que irnos, no es seguro aquí- Dudaba que le entendieran, pero no podía esperar mucho a averiguarlo, esos hombres extraños podrían volver y quien sabe que podrían hacerles, debían ponerse a salvo y desde luego no dejaría a los pequeños ahí a su suerte.

Ellos no se movieron y solo se apiñaron tratando de alejarse de él y colocándose frente al pequeño, protegiéndolo.

Yoshi comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, se escuchaba ruido cerca y debía irse rápido, pero en cuanto más trataba de acercarse a ellos, retrocedían y alguien podría verlos.

-Niños, vamos- les hablo con la voz más dulce que pudo, como si le hablara su pequeña Miwa, y les sonrió.

El pequeño que se había ocultado sonrió también, y de inmediato salía de tras de sus hermanos y se adelantó, Yoshi suspiró aliviado, ¡había funcionado!

-¿Niños?- volvió a sonreírles, y extendió sus brazos, invitándoles a acercarse, los demás vieron al más pequeño que ya estaba abrazando una de las piernas de Yoshi y les devolvió la sonrisa en señal de que todo estaría bien y no tenían que temer. Inmediatamente, otro de los pequeños se levantó y se acercó a él, y después otro… solo quedaba un pequeño rezagado, con una grieta en su caparazón se resistía unirse a ellos, lo miraba con desconfianza.

El más pequeño se soltó de la pierna de Yoshi y corrió torpemente hacia su hermano,- aún no se acostumbraba a caminar en sus dos piernas- se acercó a él e hizo un ruidito, Yoshi supuso que le comunicaba que no había problema y al parecer funcionó, porque de inmediato se levantó y se unió a ellos, pidiendo de inmediato ser cargado, a lo que Yoshi accedió.

-Bien… vamos, tenemos que buscar otro sitio- Yoshi escuchaba ruido cerca, cargó al resto de los pequeños y se perdió entre las sombras de las alcantarillas, sonriendo emocionado, ahora tenía una familia y nadie, se la iba a quitar, no de nuevo.

-n.n.n.n-

Y hasta aquí quedamos, nos leemos en el siguiente reto y díganme.. ¿Qué opinan?


	2. RETO 4-Luz

Esta es parte de un proyectito llamado: RETO 100 TEMAS NINJA TURTLES que estoy llevando a cabo junto con la talentosa Iukarey. Abordaremos una lista de temas y las adaptamos a la vida familiar de Splinter y las tortugas, asi que tal vez en algún momento la cosa se ponga algo cursi, así que si ese tipo de historias no es de su agrado, que pena.

Estamos realizando este reto, un tema ella, otro yo, y aquí publicaré mi parte de dicho reto, el resto pueden buscarlo en su Fanfiction, también lo publicaremos en Deviantart. XD

Las Tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, y son de propiedad intelectual de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird

Solo escribo esto como diversión y espero deleite suyo.

**RETO 4: LUZ**

-n.n.n.n-

Splinter había terminado de limpiar un poco su nuevo hogar, no a fondo como hubiese deseado pero al menos era un sitio habitable. Había pasado ya un par de meses pero, con cuatro pequeños creando desastres cada tanto, era bastante difícil mantener limpio. Si no fuese porque el sitio aún recibía electricidad no sabía cómo vivir a oscuras ahí debajo. Sólo se percataba del paso del tiempo gracias al reloj que tenía sobre el mueble de la habitación donde dormía con sus pequeños y la vieja televisión. Ahí abajo todo era penumbra.  
>Después de darles de almorzar, los pequeños estaban bastante activos, y ya corría detrás de Miguel ángel para bajarlo de la mesa, o iba a separar a Leonardo y Rafael que peleaban por un juguete, el único que no daba tantos problemas era…<br>-¡DONATELLO!- el pobre roedor corrió lo más rápido que pudo y quitó al pequeño de uno de los toma corrientes, donde se disponía a meter un tenedor de las ranuras –NO, no debes hacer eso- le reprendió, es peligroso  
>El pequeño sonrió ignorante del peligro del que le habían salvado e inmediatamente comenzó a jalar los bigotes de Splinter. – ah, no tienes remedio, eres un curioso incorregible- suspiró Splinter y lo dejó en el suelo junto a sus hermanos, que peleaban por una galleta.<br>-Miró alrededor y evaluó el sitio, si, estaba limpio, pero había muchos rincones del sitio que eran peligrosos para sus niños- estaba el pequeño estanque donde podría caerse si no era porque lo había cercado con unas cajas, y varios cables sueltos cerca de donde quitó a Donatello en ese momento, la luz que tenían en esa habitación comenzó a parpadear… sí, se ocuparía de eso primero,  
>Fue a su habitación por una pequeña caja de cartón donde tenía herramientas, buscó y sacó unas pequeñas pinzas y cinta que había logrado sacar de su antiguo departamento, ahora era el momento de utilizarlo.<br>Donatello se acercó con curiosidad cuando vio la caja y se puso a jugar con ellas, mientras los demás se sentaban frente al televisor, Splinter se encargaba de cubrir con cuidado los cables, había uno bastante peligroso, pues ya no tenía la cubierta plástica. Leonardo no podía escuchar bien lo que decían en la televisión porque Rafael y Miguel Ángel discutían o más bien intentaban porque no habían más que balbucear, así que Leonardo se acercó al televisor y comenzó a apretar botones, en una de esas, presionó el control de volumen y éste subió al nivel más alto, sobresaltando a Splinter que en ese momento movía un par de cables y…  
>La luz se apagó.<br>Los pequeños, de inmediato gritaron al quedarse la habitación a oscuras, Splinter, nervioso corrió a la cocina, y buscó en los cajones una vela, la encendió y volvió con los pequeños- tranquilos, tranquilos, no… pasa nada…  
>No podría creer lo que le había pasado, ¿acababa de dejar sin luz su hogar?, magnifico, eso probaba que era pésimo electricista… ¿cómo podría reparar eso?<br>-aaah, aah-  
>El pequeño pecoso tiró de una de sus mangas para llamar su atención mientras el pobre roedor se lamentaba de su pésima suerte y se prometía no volver a intentar reparar nada más, cuando prestó atención a su pequeño que señalaba algo.<br>-¿Qué ocurre? Oh… ¿Luz?  
>Cerca de una de las paredes donde aún había cajas y demás cosas inservibles, se colaba un rayo de luz, ¿de dónde provenía?<br>Se acercó y tocó la pared, al parecer habían cegado esa parte del túnel con madera y la luz provenía de algo del otro lado, Tal vez sólo había quitado la electricidad de una sección, no era tan malo, después de todo –pensó- y empujó con fuerza y logró derribar una parte de la pared.  
>-ooooooh- dijeron a la vez los pequeños<br>Splinter estaba por hacerlos retroceder y lo vio también, un hermoso árbol bañado con un haz de luz natural.  
>Quitó el resto de la madera que bloqueaba el paso, si, no estaba alucinando, era un árbol ahí abajo, había estado todo ese tiempo detrás de esa falsa pared y no se habría dado cuenta si no fuese por su pequeño accidente, entró el primero, seguido por los pequeños. El sitio en el que estaba era bastante amplio, era perfecto, hasta los pequeños podrían jugar ahí… o él mismo podría seguirse ejercitando… o entrenar ahí a sus pequeños. Y había otra habitación extra… perfecto, ahora sí podría tener su propia habitación.<br>Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, la energía había regresado y los pequeños corría emocionados de regreso a encender la televisión.  
>-Vaya, parece que después de todo no había hecho nada malo, debió ser un fallo en la energía- Splinter suspiró aliviado y regresó con los niños, que ya se peleaban por encender nuevamente el televisor. Ya se encargaría de arreglar su nueva habitación.<p>

-n.n.n.n-

Pues según yo ese árbol ya estaba ahí, y así fue como lo descubrieron y ampliaron su… "residencia" Les invito a leer los reto que le tocaron a mi suegris Iukarey , en serio, les gustarán XD

Nos leemos después.


	3. RETO 6-Respirar

Esta es parte de un proyectito llamado: RETO 100 TEMAS NINJA TURTLES que estoy llevando a cabo junto con la talentosa Iukarey. Abordaremos una lista de temas y las adaptamos a la vida familiar de Splinter y las tortugas, asi que tal vez en algún momento la cosa se ponga algo cursi, así que si ese tipo de historias no es de su agrado, que pena.

Estamos realizando este reto, un tema ella, otro yo, y aquí publicaré mi parte de dicho reto, el resto pueden buscarlo en su Fanfiction, también lo publicaremos en Deviantart. XD

Las Tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, y son de propiedad intelectual de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird

Solo escribo esto como diversión y espero deleite suyo.

**RETO 6: RESPIRAR**

-n.n.n.n-

Splinter regresaba de la superficie, traía consigo varias bolsas con cosas que había logrado rescatar del basurero, utensilios que antes no le daba tanta importancia pero ahora, oh, cómo las necesitaba.

Entre ellas varios vasos de plástico, los pequeños habían acabado con todos sus vasos de cristal, un abrelatas, tijeras… pero, se le había escapado una gran bolsa de azúcar, un vagabundo la tomó antes que él y como no quería llamar la atención sobre su persona, tuvo que dejarlo ir. No era fácil para él conseguirla, y realmente apreciaba poder beber algo de café con azúcar. Y estaba molesto, cansado... muy cansado.

Miguel ángel había tenido pesadillas las ultimas noches, a causa de que Rafael le había estado asustando con mentiras sobre que un monstruo se lo comería de noche, por lo que despertaba gritando y pasaba la noche tranquilizándolo y velando sus sueño. No había descansado adecuadamente y estaba estresado porque no tenía gran cosa para alimentar a sus hijos esa noche. Sólo quería llegar a dormir.

Al entrar a su hogar, la escena ante sus ojos lo dejó perplejo

Sus cuatro angelitos habían despertado en su ausencia y tomado las pocas almohadas que tenían, comenzaron una pelea de almohadas y había plumas por todos lados, mientras los pequeños gritaban emocionados corriendo por todos lados.

-¡niños!

Los traviesos se quedaron estáticos en su sitio, nadie movió un músculo y mientras caían las ultimas plumas al suelo.

Después de darles una cena ligera y mandarlos a dormir, Splinter miró desolado la sala llena de plumas y comenzó a limpiar. Ya estaba bastante estresado y terminaría tarde con el desastre, no podría meditar ese día y aún debía buscar algo para el desayuno de mañana…

-Tranquilo, sólo respira hondo… y cuenta hasta diez…- se dijo- los niños siempre serán niños, aunque sean tortugas mutantes…

Mientras levantaba las plumas y volvía a rellenar las almohadas, escuchó ruiditos de pasos y risitas en la habitación donde dormían sus hijos. Eso lo exasperó a tal punto de que se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a donde estaban dispuestos a darles un correctivo ejemplar, pero mientras caminaba, trataba de tranquilizarse ´repitiendo en su mente

-Respira y cuenta hasta diez, respira y cuenta hasta diez, respira y cuenta hasta diez…

Pero entre más se acercaba a ellos, las risitas aumentaban de volumen, vio nuevos rayones en las paredes y una mancha de algún líquido que había manchado el suelo y que alguien había tratado de limpiar con otra almohada- eso solo lo estaba haciendo enojar aún más.

-Respira y cuenta hasta diez, respira y cuenta hasta diez, respira y cuenta hasta diez…respira y cuenta hasta diez, respira y cuenta hasta diez, respira y cuenta hasta diez…- decía cada vez más rápido y una vez delante de la puerta, un segundo antes de abrirla de golpe…

-¿Crees que papa esté muy enojado?- escuchó decir a Miguel Ángel

-Creo que si…- era la voz de Donatello- no debimos tomar las almohadas para jugar

-Les dije que era mala idea- añadió rápido Leonardo- pero no me hicieron caso

-¡Pero si fue tu idea!- dijo Rafael levantando la voz- ¡dijiste que si usábamos las almohadas para pelear no nos haríamos daño!

-Pero papa estaba muy enojado, creí que nos iba a pegar.

-No lo hará Mikey- dijo Leonardo- nuestro papa es muy bueno, no como los humanos que golpean a sus hijos y los abandonan…

-Nos perdonara en cuanto vea lo que le conseguimos –afirmó Donatello- Rafael lo dejó hace un rato, espero que no se haya dado cuenta…

-No lo creo estaba muy ocupado limpiando.

Splinter, que mientras escuchó la conversación de sus hijos continuó respirando, había disminuido su enojo al escucharles. No lo habían hecho con mala intención. Tomó aire y se dirigió despacio a su habitación, descubrió algo hermoso ahí.

En el pequeño estante donde tenía la fotografía de él y su familia, había un dibujo pegado con unos trozos de cinta adhesiva hecho en una hoja de papel y crayones por sus pequeños, donde lo habían dibujado a él con su aspecto actual, abrazando a sus hijos y rodeándolos en un círculo formado por su cola

Toda idea de reprenderlos que tenía hace un minuto se esfumó de su cabeza. ¿Cómo podría castigarlos después de eso?

-¿Te gustó nuestro dibujo?- los cuatro estaban en el umbral dela puerta

-Claro que sí, es hermoso…- aunque... por el desastre que dejaron en la sala… tengo que darles una lección…

-¡puf!- una almohada les dio de lleno a Rafael y Miguel Ángel-¡ No se distraigan en una pelea de almohadas!

Respira y cuenta hasta diez.

Necesitaría hacer eso más seguido, ¿Que más daba encontrar por todos lados plumas un par de días?

-n.n.n.n-

Recuerdo una serie de anuncios que se transmitían en la televisión, en donde se recomendaba a los adultos de evitar los golpes a los niños, y sugerían que antes de pensar siquiera golpear, contaran del uno al diez mientras se respiraba lento y profundo. Pues en eso me base para escribir esto, ceo que era bastante bueno, ojalá mis padres les hubiesen puesto más atención a la televisión XD.

Nos leemos en el siguiente…

¡Y no olviden pasarse por los retos de mi suegris Iukarey!


	4. RETO 8-Infortunio

Esta es parte de un proyectito llamado: RETO 100 TEMAS NINJA TURTLES que estoy llevando a cabo junto con la talentosa Iukarey. Abordaremos una lista de temas y las adaptamos a la vida familiar de Splinter y las tortugas, asi que tal vez en algún momento la cosa se ponga algo cursi, así que si ese tipo de historias no es de su agrado, que pena.

Estamos realizando este reto, un tema ella, otro yo, y aquí publicaré mi parte de dicho reto, el resto pueden buscarlo en su Fanfiction, también lo publicaremos en Deviantart. XD

Las Tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, y son de propiedad intelectual de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird

Solo escribo esto como diversión y espero deleite suyo.

**RETO 8: INFORTUNIO**

-n.n.n.n-

Infortunio:

Suerte desdichada o fortuna adversa.

Estado desgraciado en que se encuentra alguien.

Hecho o acaecimiento desgraciado.

Cualquiera que hubiese visto a Hamato Yoshi antes y la situación actual diría que estaba en completa desgracia.

Había perdido a su amada esposa y a su hija a manos de su enemigo.

Viajó a otro continente para huir de aquel tormentoso pasado y comenzar una nueva vida, apenas establecido, el infortunio llegó nuevamente a su vida.

¿O no?

Sí, ahora era un mutante, pero gracias a ello sus sentidos estaban mucho más sensibles, y obtenía ventaja por ello, había perdido a su esposa e hija pero ahora tenía a cuatro pequeños hijos que dependían-por ahora- por completo de él y que ahora eran todo su mundo.

También había perdido su departamento, pero encontró algo mucho mejor, un sitio perfecto donde sus hijos podían crecer sin el peligro de ser dañados por la cruel sociedad humana.

Podría haber perdido incluso el nombre e identidad, desaparecido para el resto del mundo, y aunque ahora podría estar viviendo bajo tierra, en las sombras… era feliz a pesar de sus carencias. No tenía que soportar el tráfico, la inseguridad, los vecinos molestos, las filas en supermercados, banco, el pago de recibos…

¿Infortunio? En algún momento lo fue… pero ahora…

-¡papi, papi!

Splinter llegó a casa con un poco de alimentos y golosinas para sus hijos, quienes corrieron emocionados a su encuentro y le quitaron la bolsa, emocionados por ver el contenido.

Y mientras las tortuguitas disfrutaban de sus golosinas, Splinter sonreía desde su sillón, su suerte había cambiado, si, pero para bien.

-n.n.n.n-

Este reto es más corto…pero bueno, me gusta como quedó y cumple su cometido.

La definición la saqué de la página de la RAE… XD

No olviden darse también una vuelta y leer la parte del reto que le corresponde a mi suegris Iukarey.

¡Ciao!


	5. RETO 10-Silencio

Esta es parte de un proyectito llamado: RETO 100 TEMAS NINJA TURTLES que estoy llevando a cabo junto con la talentosa Iukarey. Abordaremos una lista de temas y las adaptamos a la vida familiar de Splinter y las tortugas, así que tal vez en algún momento la cosa se ponga algo cursi, así que si ese tipo de historias no es de su agrado, que pena.

Estamos realizando este reto, un tema ella, otro yo, y aquí publicaré mi parte de dicho reto, el resto pueden buscarlo en su Fanfiction, también lo publicaremos en Deviantart. XD

Las Tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, y son de propiedad intelectual de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird

Solo escribo esto como diversión y espero deleite suyo.

**RETO 10: SILENCIO**

-n.n.n.n-

Como en cualquier otro hogar con niños pequeños, se tenía de todo, menos silencio.

Desde muy temprano, las pequeñas tortugas comenzaban a armar lío, ya fuera porque se peleaban por algún juguete, por quien empujó a quien o por a quien le tocaba ver algún programa en la televisión.

Por lo tanto, Splinter no lograba encontrarse un buen momento para meditar, pues no podía concentrarse y al intentar hacerlo por la noche, se encontraba tan cansado que lo único que quería era ir directo a dormir.

Ese día, los pequeños estaban especialmente activos, se levantaron muy temprano y corrieron a la habitación de su padre, despertándolo súbitamente.

-¡papá, papa!- Miguel Ángel salta y se deja caer justo sobre su abdomen, dejándolo sin aire.

-¡!uuf!- a Splinter le pareció ver estrellitas.

-Mikey, no saltes encima de papá – le regaño Leonardo- le duele

-¿verdad que no papá?- Miguel Ángel seguía saltando y el roedor lo detuvo de inmediato, antes de que su pequeño saltara en alguna otra parte más sensible de su anatomía y lo deposito con cuidado a su lado.

Los demás también se colocaron juntos a su hermano esperando a que su padre despertara por completo.

-Niños, ¿qué pasa? Despertaron muy temprano…- Splinter se estiró un poco, aún tenía sueño.

-Queremos saber de la sorpresa- dijo rápidamente Rafael.

-Sí, apenas pudimos dormir de la emoción, Rafael casi hace trampa y… - Leonardo guardó silencio cuando sintió la mirada de sus hermanos.

-No seas chismoso… -si fue tu idea subirnos a las sillas para espiar- acusó Donatello

-Bien, bien- interrumpió Splinter antes de que Leonardo abriera la boca para replicar- veamos su sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo?

Apenas le dejaron vestirse y prácticamente lo arrastraron a la cocina, donde saltaban a su alrededor hablando todos a la vez armando barullo.

Splinter bajó de la parte más alta de su alacena una gran caja de cartón, la dejo en la mesa y la abrió despacio.

-¡miren, son pinturas!- exclamó Donatello

-¡Y pinceles!

-¡Y colores!- Miguel Ángel sacó varias cajas maltratadas

-¿Por qué huelen raro?- preguntó Rafael – parece que huele... a humo.

-Bien, ¿recuerdan que en las noticias hablaron sobre el incendio de un edificio a un par de calles de aquí? Pues escuché que tiraron mucho del material en el basurero, la tienda de arte que se incendió desechó todo esto… en este estado no lo pueden vender y lo tiraron.

-¡qué suerte! Gracias a eso tenemos todo esto- Miguel Ángel ya tenía planes para los colores que había tomado

-pero ¿¡ no es malo alegrarnos por una desgracia?- sugirió Donatello

-descuida hijo, ese sitio debe estar asegurado, y de todas formas ellos lo desecharon ya no les sirve en este estado.

-¿O sea que les van a pagar por dejar quemar su tienda? –preguntó Rafael

-Algo así… miren, mejor vamos a la sala, ahí pueden pintar mejor.

Pasaron un buen rato mientras Splinter les repartía materiales y les daba hojas para que pintaran. Estaban bastante entretenidos pintando y dibujando, que decidió ponerse a realizar algo de limpieza, aseó rápidamente la habitación de los niños y continuo con la suya, salió a la cina y le sorprendió verlos aún trabajando, y de inmediato comenzó a preparar algo de comer.

Llevaba un buen rato en eso, ya casi terminaba cuando se sorprendió de haber terminado tan pronto sin que alguien hubiese estado robando comida o interrumpido por alguna pelea… todo estaba muy tranquilo… demasiado silencioso.

Decidió echar un vistazo a la sala donde sus pequeños jugaban y no había nadie.

Corrió a revisar la entrada, no, no habían salido, las tablas con las que bloqueaba la entraba estaban intactas, eso quería decir que no habían salido de su hogar, corrió a donde dormían y tampoco estaban ahí... ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Solo quedaba la habitación del árbol y su propio cuarto, se acercó despacio, temeroso de que no estuviesen ahí, deslizó despacio la puerta y para alivio suyo ahí estaban…

Los niños habían "re decorado" las paredes, colocando los dibujos que habían hecho y cubriendo casi toda la pared –al menos a la altura hasta donde alcanzaban sus bracitos- por lo que la mitad de la pared lucía empapelada.

-ejem... niños ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- saben que no deben entrar.

-pero solo queríamos que tu cuarto se viera más bonito- dijo Miguel ángel pegando otro dibujo en la pared. Se ve muy triste aquí sin dibujos en tu pared.

Los demás afirmaron con su cabeza y siguieron con su labor.

Splinter sonrió ante la ocurrencia de sus hijos

-¿Y de quien fue la idea?

-De Mikey, después de pintar unos dibujos en tu ropa dijo que se vería mejor si decorábamos tu pared- dijo tranquilamente Donatello.

-Mi... ¿Mi ropa?- Corrió a revisar algunas prendas -que había recatado de su viejo departamento- y efectivamente, tenía garabateados algunos soles, caritas sonrientes pájaros…

-Yo pinte unas flores de cerezo- dijo Leonardo señalando otra de sus camisas y que la había dejado sobre una silla para que se secara.

Splinter aprendió que cuando los niños están más calladitos y en silencio es que alguna travesura está en proceso.

-n.n.n.n-

Para esto recordé una ocasión que mi propio padre y mi padrino – que laboraban en mantenimiento a edificios- fueron llamados para retirar escombros de un incendio después de ser atendido por los bomberos. Y en esa ocasión, ellos también encontraron mucho material de arte de una papelería que se incendió y también me llevaron muchas cosas, rescaté algunos materiales y pinturas-ahí descubrí los estilógrafos *.* y comencé a usarlos aunque algunos materiales estaban algo chamuscados por el incendio.

Y cosa aparte, hago mención del fallecimiento de Chespirito, que debo decir, al ser una figura icónica dentro de México y parte del resto del mundo, aunque muchos adoraban al chavo del 8, no era su fan, y solo rescataba de la serie al pobre Don Ramón y la bruja del 71 XD yo prefería más a sus personajes de "Los caquitos". EN fin, donde sea que esté que descanse en paz para sus fans… ¿saben qué? Lo único bueno es que si le hicieron reconocimientos y homenajes y fueron en vida, cuando el aún se daba cuenta, ¿o no?

No se olvide darle una vuelta a los retos que también está subiendo Iukarey. ;)


	6. RETO 12-Sangre

Esta es parte de un proyectito llamado: RETO 100 TEMAS NINJA TURTLES que estoy llevando a cabo junto con la talentosa Iukarey. Abordaremos una lista de temas y las adaptamos a la vida familiar de Splinter y las tortugas, así que tal vez en algún momento la cosa se ponga algo cursi, así que si ese tipo de historias no es de su agrado, que pena.

Estamos realizando este reto, un tema ella, otro yo, y aquí publicaré mi parte de dicho reto, el resto pueden buscarlo en su Fanfiction, también lo publicaremos en Deviantart. XD

Las Tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, y son de propiedad intelectual de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird

Solo escribo esto como diversión y espero deleite suyo.

**RETO 12: SANGRE**

-n.n.n.n-

-Papá, ¿puedo ayudarte?

-No Leonardo, esto no es muy seguro para ti, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar?

Splinter cortaba algunas verduras que consiguió, pensaba preparar una buena sopa de verdura para sus pequeños, para variar, esa semana no había conseguido casi nada decente para alimentarlos.

-Pero, yo puedo ayudarte, - insistió Leonardo- no debe ser tan difícil...

-NO, hijo mío, podrías cortarte y…- sintió algo muy caliente en su dedo-¡aaah!

Splinter se había cortado por distraerse con Leonardo, corrió al baño y lavó la herida, cubriéndola rápidamente con un trozo de tela. Escuchó llantos, al regresar a la cocina, encontró a sus pequeños llorando, Miguel Ángel estaba desconsolado y Leonado lo abrazaba

-hijos míos... ¿qué pasa?

-Mikey se asustó con la sangre…- Rafael señaló al suelo, había un rastro de gotas de sangre de la cocina al baño - y… y Mikey creyó que… tu… te ibas a… a…- Y se soltó a llorar.

Al ver a su pequeño hermano, el más fuerte y que no lloraba cuando estaban en la oscuridad, los demás comenzaron a llorar y Miguel Ángel lo hizo con más fuerza.

Enternecido y comprendiendo que sus hijos estaba asustados por ver la sangre en el suelo, los abrazó con ternura para calmarlos y limpió las lágrimas de sus caritas.

-tranquilos, mis niños, estoy bien, fue solo una cortada, estaré bien. Espero que ahora entiendan por qué no les permito jugar en la cocina ni tomar los cuchillos o dejar que se acerquen a algo que pueda dañarlos. ¿Comprenden ahora? No quiero que se lastimen.

-Sí dijeron a la vez los niños.

-bien, ¿porque no siguen jugando?, en un rato más estará lista la comida.

Los pequeños ya más tranquilos, corrieron a la sala para seguir jugando, más tarde, ya con un ligero vendaje, Splinter siguió preparando la comida, y de ponto sintió que alguien tiraba un poco de su yukata para llamar su atención.

-¿Rafael?, ¿qué pasa?

Por toda respuesta, extendió su brazo y abrió su manita, ahí tenía una bandita.

-Toma, esto te ayudará, son de mis banditas del hombre araña.

Splinter tomó la bandita y acaricio la cabeza de su pequeño rebelde.

-Muchas gracias, anda, ve a jugar – Rafael obedeció y corrió con sus hermanos.

En ese momento se dio cuenta cuanto les había impresionado el verlo herido y sangrando, pensando lo peor- aunque no estaba completamente seguro que sería lo peor para ellos-, si, era una herida un poco grande, pero nada que le pusiera en riesgo. A pesar de vivir ahí abajo, el mantenía todo muy limpio.

Splinter pasó la comida muy tranquilo con sus hijos, con su mano cubierta con más banditas del hombre araña, que sus pequeños insistieron en colocarle para sentirse más tranquilos, por si acaso.

-n.n.n.n-

Sangre sangree, bueno ya hizo su aparición, nada grave.

No se imaginan lo impresionables que pueden ser los niños con las heridas, y más cuando hay sangre en abundancia, de verdad. Piensan que uno perderá los intestinos de esa forma- bueno mis sobrinas y hermanas, de pequeñas, pensaban que podrían perder así los órganos por una cortadita- imagine que lo mismo pasaría con los peques... algo cruel XD

Y sin más por el momento, no leemos en el siguiente. NO olviden pasarse a leer los temas del reto de Iukarey ;)


	7. RETO 14-Extranjero

Esta es parte de un proyectito llamado: RETO 100 TEMAS NINJA TURTLES que estoy llevando a cabo junto con la talentosa Iukarey. Abordaremos una lista de temas y las adaptamos a la vida familiar de Splinter y las tortugas, así que tal vez en algún momento la cosa se ponga algo cursi, así que si ese tipo de historias no es de su agrado, que pena.

Estamos realizando este reto, un tema ella, otro yo, y aquí publicaré mi parte de dicho reto, el resto pueden buscarlo en su Fanfiction, también lo publicaremos en Deviantart. XD

Las Tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, y son de propiedad intelectual de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird

Solo escribo esto como diversión y espero deleite suyo.

**RETO 14: EXTRANJERO**

-n.n.n.n-

Hamato Yoshi, ahora Splinter, pasó un buen rato mirando la televisión. Transmitían un noticiero donde se hablaba sobre la fiesta de acción de gracias.

Cuando llegó a Nueva York, Yoshi se sintió bastante confundido, principalmente por el idioma, después las costumbres, tan distintas a las celebradas en su pueblo natal, ya que al haberse creado en un entorno rural, no sufrían tantos ataques de parte de la mercadotecnia que imperaba en las ciudades.

En este día especialmente, el día de acción de gracias, se veía algún partido de fútbol en la televisión, mientras en las casas se organizaba una gran cena para compartir con la familia. Eso era bueno, pensó, reunir a la familia y compartir la comida, aunque la cantidad de anuncios que se veían ofertando múltiples productos era aplastante. -sólo otra celebración devorada por la mercadotecnia, pensó- Y aquellas comunidades inmigrantes parecían haberse adoptado bastante bien a ello.

Como extranjero que era, Yoshi aún conservaba algunas costumbres de su pueblo, contaba cuentos a sus hijos que en algún momento él mismo escuchó de niño, y ahora que estaban en una buena edad en donde ya le comprendían –seis años- comenzó a enseñar a su pequeños a leer y escribir japonés- aunque el único que en verdad parecía interesado en aprender era Leonardo- el resto de las tortuguitas no prestaban mucha atención y pasaban más tiempo mirando televisión, jugando u ocupados con sus travesuras. Aunque después de todo, ahí debajo tenían su propio mundo, sus reglas, así que de todas formas, seguirían siendo extranjeros ante los demás.

-¿Qué estás mirando papá?- Miguel Ángel era muy curioso, y acaba de despertar de su siesta – ¿algún buen programa?

-Splinter apaga la televisión y carga al pequeño, sentándolo en su pierna- No, mi pequeño, no hay nada bueno, solo fútbol… -realmente no le gustaba ese deporte- ¿quieres hacer algo?

-Bueno, ya que no hay nadie más despierto… ¿puedo comer otra galleta?- Miguel Ángel estaba volviéndose un experto en poner caras manipuladoras para poder tener un postre extra, seguramente lo sacó de la televisión.

-Ah pues…- Splinter miró hacia la habitación donde el resto seguía durmiendo- bueno, ¿por qué no?, una galleta extra no te hará daño- lo llevó cargado a la cocina y lo sentó a la mesa, le dio su galleta y un poco de jugo.

-papá… estuvieron diciendo en la tele del día de las gracias y…

-Ah sí, acción de gracias… ¿Qué ocurre con ello?

- Pues, nos preguntamos, mis hermanos y yo… si… ¿vas a traer muchas cosas mañana? Siempre que pasa ese día del gracias, sales al basurero y traes muchas cosas bonitas para nosotros… ¿lo harás este año?

-Desde luego hijo, así será.

Hamato Yoshi fue un extranjero que se estableció en Nueva York, quien logró adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, ahora, Splinter, era el mutante que sacaba ventaja de las costumbres y hambre consumista de los neoyorquinos, que con el black Friday tirarían muchas cosas en muy buen estado; cosas que él y sus hijos aún podían utilizar. Benditos humanos locos.

-n.n.n.n-

Debo confesar que este me costó muuuucho trabajo, en serio, estuvo complicado sacar algo con este tema, estuve en blanco todo el día buscando algo en que adaptarlo y miren, lo logré espero haberlo hecho bien y no haya quedado muy forzado.

Según tengo entendido por gente que me lo ha dicho, el día de acción de gracias es muy importante allá en el gabacho, casi tanto o más que la navidad, en cuestión de convivencia familiar y las películas que he visto, y ya que después, se viene el black Friday, unos conocidos me cuentan que la gente tira muchas cosas ya que como esos días las tiendas vienen ofertas al por mayor, es una buena oportunidad de actualizar aparatos, ropa, etc. y las viejas suelen ir a la basura. Supongo que Splinter sacaría provecho de eso y "surtirse de cosas" para su supervivencia ahí abajo XD…


	8. RETO 16-Felicidad

Esta es parte de un proyectito llamado: RETO 100 TEMAS NINJA TURTLES que estoy llevando a cabo junto con la talentosa Iukarey. Abordaremos una lista de temas y las adaptamos a la vida familiar de Splinter y las tortugas, así que tal vez en algún momento la cosa se ponga algo cursi, así que si ese tipo de historias no es de su agrado, que pena.

Estamos realizando este reto, un tema ella, otro yo, y aquí publicaré mi parte de dicho reto, el resto pueden buscarlo en su Fanfiction, también lo publicaremos en Deviantart. XD

Las Tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, y son de propiedad intelectual de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird

Solo escribo esto como diversión y espero deleite suyo.

**RETO 16: FELICIDAD**

-n.n.n.n-

Felicidad.

Le parecía haberla encontrado cuando logró declarar su amor a Tang Shen y que éste era correspondido, luego, al enterarse que sería padre y cuando su pequeña Miwa nació, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Hasta ese trágico día.

Cuando lo perdió todo, creyó que no volvería a sentir felicidad nunca más en su vida.

Ahora, después de convertirse en un mutante, tenía a cuatro pequeños hijos, que aunque no fuesen de su sangre, los amaba con todo su corazón. Desde que aprendieron a hablar y le llamaron papá, quedo completamente prendado de ellos y juró que nadie les haría daño. Eran su mundo, su todo.

Y esos pequeños llenaban de felicidad sus días. Habían comenzado a leer y escribir, Splinter se sorprendía con el progreso que llevan, la alegría con que le recibían después de ir a al superficie por comida y cuando acudía a él para pedir consejo, cariño o protección.

-papi, me das más jugo?- el pequeño Leonardo se acercaba con un vasito entrenador – Mikey se lo terminó y quiere más.

Splinter tomó el vasito y lo volvió a llenar, Leonardo fue con su hermanito y se lo entregó, vio como sus pequeños jugaban juntos, corrían, reían. Día a día, crecían y aprendían nuevas cosas, eran felices ahí; en su mundo, pese a sus carencias, no quería que ellos sufrieran, les mantendría alejados de ese tipo de experiencias, como las que él vivió, pero sabía que era imposible, tarde o temprano, debían vivir sus propia vida y no podría protegerlos por siempre, pero mientras tanto, haría cuanto estuviese en sus manos, la cuestión era… ¿Cuánto duraría?

-n.n.n.n-

Un fic algo corto, pues tuve que hacerlo esta tardecita y estaría ocupada para poder hacer algo más sustancioso como yo hubiese querido XD.

En serio choca que no puedes dedicar un rato a lo que deseas hacer, porque los demás no lo consideran importante, y tus pasatiempos son suplerfluos, pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo que uno podría dedicar a hacer tareas domésticas.

En fin, ¿como quedó?

¿Opiniones? Exprésense.

¡Y no olviden darse una vuelta por la parte de los retos que le tocan a Iukarey!

Ciao


	9. RETO 18 -Noche

Esta es parte de un proyectito llamado: RETO 100 TEMAS NINJA TURTLES que estoy llevando a cabo junto con la talentosa Iukarey. Abordaremos una lista de temas y las adaptamos a la vida familiar de Splinter y las tortugas, así que tal vez en algún momento la cosa se ponga algo cursi, así que si ese tipo de historias no es de su agrado, que pena.

Estamos realizando este reto, un tema ella, otro yo, y aquí publicaré mi parte de dicho reto, el resto pueden buscarlo en su Fanfiction, también lo publicaremos en Deviantart. XD

Las Tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, y son de propiedad intelectual de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird

Solo escribo esto como diversión y espero deleite suyo.

**RETO 18: NOCHE**

-n.n.n.n-

Noche.

Donde la mayoría de habitantes Neoyorquinos descansan de un agotador día, permitiendo que sus cuerpos se recuperen del desgaste diario- o al menos eso intentan, Nueva York es una ciudad estresante- y en la noche, el resto de los seres se ponen en activo.

Aún abajo, en las alcantarillas, Splinter trata de mantener una rutina con sus hijos, gracias a la luz que tienen en el salón del árbol, pueden percibir el paso del tiempo gracias a la luz natural que se cuela por encima de su copa.

De modo que, al oscurecer, acostaba a sus pequeños para dormir, pues de esa forma, él podía salir a buscar alimento para sus hijos, cobijado a las protectoras sombras que le brindaba la noche.

Era definitivo en el día no podría hacerlo, de modo que pasaba buena parte de la noche fuera de su guarida, siempre alerta, si algo le pasaba, sus hijos estarían indefensos. No podía más que dejarlos solos, al amparo de la pequeña lámpara de noche y pidiendo al espíritu de su amada esposa que les protegiera mientras el salía.

Por ello, la noche era su aliada. Gracias a sus habilidades ninja, lograba pasar casi desapercibido, disfrazado, se acercaba a los basureros, los callejones y demás sitios donde la gente tiraba comida, o dejaban cosas para que los indigentes pudiesen tomar lo que desearan.

Después de abastecerse en un callejón de un salón de fiestas donde; al parecer hubo un festival y tiraron mucha comida, en perfecto estado –era una pena ver que preparan tanta comida y apenas la tocaran- pero gracias a eso él y sus hijos tendrían suficiente para un par de días.

La única desventaja de salir de noche era que no lograba descansar lo suficiente, al día siguiente, se levantaba temprano y no gozaba de un sueño reparador como el resto de los habitantes. Pero todo valía la pena.

Al llegar a su hogar, descubrió; aliviado, a sus pequeños aún dormidos, dejó las cosas que consiguió en el viejo refrigerador- ya las mostraría al otro día con sus pequeños- y se retiró a descansar… en poco tiempo les enseñaría a moverse entre las sombras y hacer de la noche su aliada, pero ahora… era hora de dormir.

-n.n.n.n-

Ay, anduve medio mal, pero, bueno, logré terminar mi fic, espero sea de su agrado y no se vea forzado – no sé porque siento eso- y no se olviden de pasar y leer la parte del reto que le toca a Iukarey, y déjenle comentarios n.n

Ciao.


	10. RETO 20-Toma mi mano

Esta es parte de un proyectito llamado: RETO 100 TEMAS NINJA TURTLES que estoy llevando a cabo junto con la talentosa Iukarey. Abordaremos una lista de temas y las adaptamos a la vida familiar de Splinter y las tortugas, así que tal vez en algún momento la cosa se ponga algo cursi, así que si ese tipo de historias no es de su agrado, que pena.

Estamos realizando este reto, un tema ella, otro yo, y aquí publicaré mi parte de dicho reto, el resto pueden buscarlo en su Fanfiction, también lo publicaremos en Deviantart. XD

Las Tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, y son de propiedad intelectual de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird

Solo escribo esto como diversión y espero deleite suyo.

**RETO 20: TOMA MI MANO**

-n.n.n.n-

-Sensei… ¿es en serio? ¿Nos llevaras contigo esta vez?

-Así es, vendrán ayudarme, ya que son muchas cosas y no podré con ellas solo, necesito mucho de su ayuda.

-¿Vamos a acompañarte?

-¡Genial!- dijeron a la vez los Rafael y Leonado

-Que bien, ¡vamos a salir! Quiero ver las calles y los edificios y…– dijo emocionado Miguel Ángel

-Un momento, no dije que van a salir a la superficie Miguel Ángel- sólo iremos a otra parte del alcantarillado, es muy peligroso allá arriba, y no quiero que… se vayan a perder o algo- aclaró el roedor.

-Pero Sensei, ya no somos pequeños, tenemos ocho años ¿podemos salir aunque sea rápido?.. Al fin y al cabo es de noche y…

-Dije que no- contestó tajante- Solo yo subiré y ustedes se quedan abajo.

Un buen rato después, Splinter bajaba un montón de bolsas a la alcantarilla, Donatello y Leonardo las recibían mientras Rafael y Miguel Ángel las llevaban jalando más dentro.

-Hey Mikey, mira, a que yo puedo llevarlas más lejos que tu- retó Rafael a Miguel Ángel-

-Oye, papá dijo que solo las lleváramos hasta allá- señaló un sitio un par de metros delante de ellos- y después debemos volver.

-Ja, eres una gallina, te da miedo ir porque esta oscuro…

-No es cierto

-Si es cierto

-¡Que no!

-¿Qué está pasando?- Splinter había terminado y ya llevaba una gran bolsa a cuestas.

-Nada Sensei- respondió rápido Rafael-

Splinter lo miró un momento, debatiéndose entre creerle o no, el pequeño era muy adepto a molestar a su hermano por cualquier cosa, pero como tenían prisa…

-Bien, démonos prisa, Rafael y Leonardo, ustedes dos delante de mí, Donatello y Miguel Ángel, tomen una bolsa y síganme…

Las pequeñas tortugas comenzaron a andar cada uno con una bolsa, Donatello se quedaba atrás.

-Vamos, Donnie, nos están dejando…- le dice Miguel ángel un poco angustiado, al ver que los demás doblaban una esquina y se adelantaban.

-No puedo… mi bolsa es muy pesada…

-Vamos, te daré una mano- regresó unos pasos y dejo su bolsa en el suelo, guardó varias cosas en su bolsa- ¿lo vez?... así pesa menos y podemos alcanzar a los… ay no... ¿Dónde están?

-Creo, que nos dejaron atrás…- vamos, Mikey, creo que podemos alcanzarlos.

Los pequeños caminaron por los túneles, pero no veían ni rastro de sus hermanos ni su padre.

-Donnie, aun no los veo, no estamos perdidos, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, Mikey, sólo… nos quedamos atrás .

Donatello no quería admitir que su hermano pequeño tenía razón y se habían perdido, ninguno de los túneles le parecía familiar, no sabía en qué parte había errado el camino y ahora no sabía dónde estaban, eso lo ponía nervioso, y comenzaba a temblar, era tonto, no recordaba que se hubiesen alejado tanto de casa, o eso creía… ¿Por qué no había puesto atención cuando su padre les indicaba el camino? Estaba tan emocionado pensando en las cosas que tendrían ese día y el hecho de que su padre les permitiera acompañarlos, que se había distraído; y desde luego, no iba a asustar a Miguel Ángel confirmando su temor. Su hermanito había tenido últimamente pesadillas sobre que se perdía y lo dejaban solo, que despertaba llorando y corría a la cama de su padre, infortunadamente, este ya no le permitía dormir con él, por lo que a escondidas, el pequeño pecoso había intentado buscar refugio con sus hermanos, y sólo Leonardo había logrado calmarlo. Él mismo no era una figura que ofreciera protección, pero no podía permitirse demostrar el miedo que lo comenzaba a invadir…

-Donnie, toma mi mano- Miguel Ángel tomó la temblorosa mano de Donatello- ven, hermano, escuche algo por allá- le indicó con su manita y lo guía hasta sacarlo de aquel túnel.

-Pero Mikey, no sé si...

-solo estamos regresando por donde vinimos... y me pareció escuchar voces por allá, Sensei debe estarnos buscando- le dijo con más ánimo y lo obligó a regresar.

-Sí, ¡los escucho! – Exclamó Miguel Ángel y sin soltar a Donatello, prácticamente corrió y salieron a otro túnel- sí, mira Donnie, reconozco este túnel, esas grietas forman una carita sonriente, la recuerdo…

Donatello estaba asombrado, si, ese túnel, las tuberías, las reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Miguel Ángel, Donatello!- escucharon que les gritaba su padre- ¿dónde están?

-Estamos aquí, lo siento Sensei…- Miguel Ángel seguia sin soltar a su hermano mientras se acercaban a donde estaba su padre.

-Muchachos... me preocupé al no verlos- Splinter se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró aliviado- ¿Por qué se retrasaron? Por un momento creí que...

-No nos perdimos Sensei, lo que pasa es que…La bolsa de Donnie está muy pesada y quise ayudarle.

-Ah ya veo, es verdad... esto está muy pesado hijo, discúlpame por dejarte con esta carga, pero no vuelvan a quedase atrás, podrían perderse y…bueno, vamos- dijo su padre, cargando al hombro ambas bolsas- regresemos con sus hermanos.

Rato después, en casa, todos habían tomado una rica taza de chocolate, estaban sentados en la sala, mirando la televisión mientras Splinter veía las noticias, Leonardo y Rafael discutían por alguna cosa.

-Mikey- Donatello se acercó a su pequeño hermano, y asegurándose que nadie los escuchaba, hablo en voz baja- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Sensei que sí nos habíamos perdido?

Miguel Ángel, sin levantar la vista de su cómic recién adquirido, dijo:

-Fácil, estabas nervioso por habernos extraviado y no quería que nos regañaran…mira Donnie, sé que la mayoría de las veces, soy el que se asusta, el que tiene miedo, pero... ahora tú tenías miedo, y no nos iba ayudar en nada el que me pusiera a gritar o…- un ligero sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas- …comenzara a llorar. Eres el que siempre tiene control de la situación hermano, y…- Miguel Ángel tomó nuevamente la mano de su hermano- sólo quise darte una mano, porque esta vez tú me necesitabas a mí.

Donatello, conmovido, dejó escapar una lágrima antes de abrazar a su hermanito.

Desde el otro lado de la sala, un padre orgulloso sonríe conmovido.

Las ventajas de tener un oído sensible.

-n.n.n.n-

Y pues hasta aquí queda este reto 20. Espero les agrade.

No dejen de pasarse por los retos de Iukarey, son hermosos.


	11. RETO 22-Abandonado

Esta es parte de un proyectito llamado: RETO 100 TEMAS NINJA TURTLES que estoy llevando a cabo junto con la talentosa Iukarey. Abordaremos una lista de temas y las adaptamos a la vida familiar de Splinter y las tortugas, así que tal vez en algún momento la cosa se ponga algo cursi, así que si ese tipo de historias no es de su agrado, que pena.

Estamos realizando este reto, un tema ella, otro yo, y aquí publicaré mi parte de dicho reto, el resto pueden buscarlo en su Fanfiction, también lo publicaremos en Deviantart. XD

Las Tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, y son de propiedad intelectual de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird

Solo escribo esto como diversión y espero, el deleite suyo.

**RETO 22: ABANDONADO**

-n.n.n.n-

-hola… ¿hay alguien?

Mientras esperaba una respuesta, ahí no había más que oscuridad, es como si le hubieran dejado ciego, pero, no, miró sus manos, y ahí estaban… era lo único que lograba ver, era un espacio vacío, al parecer, se levantó tambaleando, e inmediatamente, su cama desapareció, dio un par de pasos y no tropezó con nada, era increíble pues su habitación ya estaba llena de cosas que no te permitían dar un paso sin tropezar o derribar algo. Corrió buscando algo, una luz, pero na había nada en ese lugar, solo estaban él y la nada.

Respiró hondo, no era como si l hubiesen dejado ahí solo, en la oscuridad… ¿O sí?

-¿Hola?- preguntó, esperó un rato sin obtener repuesta, y volvió a llamar

-¿Hola? ¡Quien sea!

El silencio comenzaba a aterrarlo, no podía ocultarlo más, tenía miedo lo habían dejado solo, a merced de sepa qué cosa, en esa oscuridad que parecía no tener fin.

Muy a su pesar, caminó, extendiendo sus brazos para evitar tropezar con algo, siguió gritando esperando que alguno de sus hermanos o su padre le escuchara, pero al parecer no había nadie con él.

Recordó que en algunas ocasiones, cuando era más pequeño, despertaba en medio de la oscuridad, no podía ver nada, pero si buscaba a tientas, encontraba a alguno de sus hermanos o los escuchara sollozar, pero ahora... nadie.

De pronto, escuchaba que algo se acercaba a él, no podía verlo, pero lo sentía, y sabía que fuese lo que fuese, no era bueno.

Corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, pese al miedo, no quería que eso lo alcanzara, no sabía porque pero le temía, algo en su interior le decía que si eso lograba alcanzarlo…de pronto, sintió que algo lo sujetaba, no podía moverse…

-¿Mikey?, ¿Mikey?- oye, Leo, trae a papá... Mikey no despierta…

Pasan un par de angustiosos minutos, en los que llega Splinter rápidamente y después de sacudirlo un poco-y de un par de palmadas en la cara- lograron despertarlo.

-¿Miguel Ángel? ¿Qué ocurrió?

El pequeño logró abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue a su padre y se abrazó con fuerza a él, llorando a todo pulmón. Pasaron un par de horas y una taza de chocolate caliente para que lograra calmarse. Al otro día, y con mucho esfuerzo, Miguel Ángel logró contarle a su padre lo que había ocurrido.

-Hijo, fue solo u sueño, no debes tenerle a un sueño.- le decía le padre, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-pero... papá... no puedo… tengo miedo... cada vez que sales y... nos quedamos solos… en la oscuridad… ¿y si no regresas?

Splinter tranquilizo al pequeño, hablando con el de que no corrían peligro si permanecían ocultos, y que siempre regresaría con ellos. Después de algunas galletas y más palabras tranquilizadoras de su parte y que sus hermanos lo llevaran a jugar a la sala, Miguel Ángel pareció olvidar el asunto, por el momento.

Muy a su pesar, Splinter comprendió que el miedo de su pequeño era autentico, ¿Qué pasaría si algún día le ocurría algo grave y no lograba volver con su familia? ¿Cómo podrían defenderse sin su padre?

Él podía darles una oportunidad de protegerse.

-¿Niños?... lo he pensado bien y... creo que es hora de comenzar su entrenamiento…

A pesar de todo eso, aún varios años después…Miguel Ángel seguía teniendo pesadillas, pero no podía recurrir a su padre, por lo que buscaba refugio de sus malos sueños con su hermano Leonardo, aunque nunca le dijo sobre que trataba su pesadilla. Temía de las burlas de Rafael o la indiferencia de Donatello, tenía miedo de que lo dejaran solo.

-n.n.n.n-

Y pues hasta aquí queda este reto 22. Sé que es un temor recurrente en los niños que sus padres los abandonen. Así que decidí usarlo para este reto.

Ya que se menciona mucho en los fanfics que he leído, las constantes pesadillas de Miguel Angel, que algunos asocian ya sea a cenar demasiado o una sugestión al ver películas de terror y ese tipo de cosas. Creo que podría ser de un temor genuino, ¿o no?

No dejen de pasarse por los retos de Iukarey, son hermosos.


	12. RETO 24-Trabajo en equipo

Esta es parte de un proyectito llamado: RETO 100 TEMAS NINJA TURTLES que estoy llevando a cabo junto con la talentosa Iukarey. Abordaremos una lista de temas y las adaptamos a la vida familiar de Splinter y las tortugas, (sobre todo en su infancia) así que tal vez en algún momento la cosa se ponga algo cursi, así que si ese tipo de historias no es de su agrado, qué pena.

Estamos realizando este reto, yo los pares, ella los nones, o sea, un tema ella, otro yo, y aquí publicaré mi parte de dicho reto, el resto pueden buscarlo en su Fanfiction, también lo publicaremos en Deviantart*1 .

Las Tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, y son de propiedad intelectual de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird

Solo escribo esto como diversión y espero, el deleite suyo…

**RETO 24: Trabajo en equipo**

-n.n.n.n-

Era bastante temprano cuando cuatro tortugas iban a hurtadillas hacia la cocina. Donatello iba al frente, seguido de Leonardo y Rafael.

-Ok chicos… tenemos poco tiempo, antes de que Sensei se levante y quiera venir a preparar el desayuno, recuerden que debe descansar.

-bien, ¿qué hacemos?- Rafael estaba ansioso por comenzar, ya había tomado un cuchillo de la alacena y jugaba con él.

-Antes que nada,-dijo quitándole el cuchillo a Rafael- tú te encargas de prepararle un sándwich… hay queso en el refrigerador… y tú, Mikey, lava y corta estas naranjas para preparar un jugo, necesita vitamina C

-A la orden Donnie- dijo Miguel Ángel emocionado y supo manos a la obra.

-Y... ¿de verdad no es grave Donny? Habla raro, está muy caliente y...no sé nunca lo había visto así.

-Estará bien, descuida, ya te dije que es sólo es un resfriado, y la fiebre ha bajado con los medicamentos, que suerte que lo tenemos… le ayudarán.

Mientras tanto, Leonardo estaba al lado de su padre, quitándole un paño, mojándolo en un recipiente con agua y colocándolo en su frente otro fresco mientras le acariciaba las orejas para mantenerlo tranquilo.

Splinter estaba enfermo. La noche anterior, había regresado del exterior, había conseguido bastante comida, pero como estaban en plena época de lluvias, había regresado completamente empapado, recorriendo todo el camino con su ropa mojada, fría y ahora estaba resfriado.

Sus hijos o habían visto esa noche, cuando su voz se tornó un poco rasposa y tenía dificultades para hablar, comenzó a estornudar y para no alarmarlos, les había dicho que sólo se prepararía un té y estaría mejor en la mañana. Infortunadamente no fue así.

En la madrugada, gracias a que Rafael se había levantado para traer de regreso a su habitación al fugitivo Spike, se levantó a buscarlo, dando con él en el dojo, y escuchó que su padre se quejaba un poco, entró a verlo- probablemente lo había escuchado merodeando con Spike e iría a disculparse por despertarlo- pero al acercarse y verlo temblando y darse cuenta que ardía en fiebre, corrió a despertar a sus hermanos. Desde luego, Donatello se encargó de revisarlo.

-Está resfriado- dijo- todos sus síntomas coinciden con los descritos en este libro- decía mientras iba a uno de los cajones de Splinter y buscaba algo en ellos.

-Pero, ¿puedes curarlo? ¿Porque tiembla?

-Los resfriados no se curan, solo podemos aliviar los síntomas y bajar la fiebre- regresó con una cajita de antigripales- según las indicaciones, debe tomar un par de estas, le bajará la fiebre y los demás malestares.

Splinter despertó cuando escuchó a sus hijos entrar a tropel a su habitación, evidentemente estaban preocupados, ya que no recordaban haberlo así alguna vez. Apenas entendía lo que ocurría, solo vio que Leonardo le acomodaba algunas almohadas, y le ayudaba a Donatello, quien lo revisaba y consultaba en un libro que tenía sobre sus piernas, sonrió orgulloso, su pequeño era realmente brillante, sabía que podía confiar en ellos. Rato después, Leonardo estaba a su lado, ofreciéndole un té y las cápsulas que Donatello había sacado de su caja de medicamentos, y se quedaba con el mientras había pedido a los demás que le trajeran algo de comer.

-Todo está bajo control, padre,- le decía al tiempo que le cambiaba el paño de su frente y acomodaba su almohada- ¿te sientes mejor?

-Sí, me siento mejor, muchas gracias, pero, no necesitan molestarse...- decía mientras intentaba levantarse

-Sensei... debes mantener reposo ,Donny dijo que necesitabas descansar al menos una semana, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo.

El resto de sus hijos entraba a la habitación con la bandeja del desayuno

-¿Cómo se siente Sensei?- el chico de morado se inclinó sobre su padre y lo revisó

-mucho mejor Donatello, gracias, veo que… sacas provecho de los libros que te traje.

-Desde luego Sensei, me ayudaron mucho y, que tuviésemos medicina en casa.

Leonardo se puso de pie

-Padre, puedes descansar tranquilo, nos haremos cargo de todo, sólo debes concentrarte en tu recuperación.

-Estaremos por aquí, por si necesitas algo –su chico pecoso le dejaba una improvisada campanilla- solo hazla sonar si quieres algo más.

Dicho esto, todos salieron.

Splinter no podía más que sentirse orgulloso. Sabía que podía confiar en ellos, tenían todo bajo control, después de todo ya tenían 11 años, y entre todos se habían organizado para cuidar de su padre.

-n.n.n.n-

Ooook. ¿Qué tal?

Puede que para algunos 11 años no sea mucho, pero supongo que Rafael y los demás bien podría darse cuenta que algo no andaría bien con su padre y tomar con seriedad y responsabilidad la situación. Creo que tendría más o menos esa edad cuando mis padres enfermaron de algo similar, los dos cayeron enfermos con fiebre, vómitos y demás, y tuve que hacerme cargo de la casa, mis hermanos y ellos. La verdad no sé cómo es que me puse a hacer tanto con lo poco que sabía. Hacer compras, comida y las labores de casa, con mis hermanos pequeños, que me ayudaban en lo que podían. Recuerdo, por cierto, y por eso lo incluí en el fic, que también teníamos en casa un libro de medicina y otros de cómo atender enfermos en casa, libros de mi madre, por cierto, y eran libros que me encantaba leer, pues tenían muchas ilustraciones. No, yo no soy un genio como Donatello, y disto años luz de serlo, pero ya esa edad tenía una idea muy vaga de que hacerle a alguien con fiebre y con las indicaciones de mi madre, que estaba en cama enferma, supe que darles. Supongo que los chicos ya a esa edad eran capaces de poder moverse en la cocina sin dificultades–digo si yo usaba la estufa responsablemente a los 10,ellos a los 11 también, además de contar con un chico como Donatello y alguien más responsable y centrado como Leonardo, que podría controlar un poco la situación, pues… en fin, eso no quiere decir: "alóquense en la cocina y agarren a medicar a la gente a diestra y siniestra", esa fue una situación que me toco pasar y logre salir avante de ella, extremen precauciones en casa en la cocina y con medicinas, no son juguetes.

Espero les haya gustado este fic, y recuerden solo son locuras mías, no dejen de pasarse por los retos de Iukarey, son hermosos, y no estaría demás que nos digan que opinan de como llevamos los retos.

ciao XD

*1 De momento, Iukarey no publicará en Deviantart, le han restringido el acceso de algunas páginas en el trabajo, pero no se angustien, ella seguirá publicando en Fanfiction, o ya buscaremos la forma de que sus temas del reto sigan publicándose. :)


	13. RETO 26-Infancia

Esta es parte de un proyectito llamado: RETO 100 TEMAS NINJA TURTLES que estoy llevando a cabo junto con la talentosa Iukarey. Abordaremos una lista de temas y las adaptamos a la vida familiar de Splinter y las tortugas, (sobre todo en su infancia) así que tal vez en algún momento la cosa se ponga algo cursi, así que si ese tipo de historias no es de su agrado, qué pena.

Estamos realizando este reto, yo los pares, ella los nones, o sea, un tema ella, otro yo, y aquí publicaré mi parte de dicho reto, el resto pueden buscarlo en su Fanfiction, también lo publicaremos en Deviantart*1 .

Las Tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, y son de propiedad intelectual de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird

Solo escribo esto como diversión y espero, el deleite suyo…

**RETO 26: Infancia**

-n.n.n.n-

Splinter había conseguido unos cuantos juguetes para sus pequeños; estaba feliz, sus hijos estaban creciendo y cada vez era más difícil entretenerlos con cualquier otra cosa, además de que se le acababan las opciones, y los platos.

Cuando eran más pequeños, bastaba cualquier juguete improvisado, pero ahora, Donatello se aburría fácilmente; Miguel Ángel se metía todo cuanto encontraba a la boca y Rafael… él rompía todo o que caía en sus manos. Afortunadamente Leonardo era bastante tranquilo. Splinter estaba en la cocina lavando algunos de los juguetes cuando desde la sala llegaron los gritos de sus pequeños, que discutían, y parecía algo serio, pues ya estaba comenzando a gritar; por lo que salió corriendo antes de que la situación se pusiera grave, al llegar ahí…

-No, Leo ya dije que no, yo no quiero juegar a los héroes espacialex!*

-Héroes espaciales- le corrigió ofendido Leonardo, que traía un suéter viejo de Splinter al que le había pegado con cinta una insignia como la de El capitán Ryan.

-¿No vamos a jugar con los robo coches de Donnie?- preguntó Miguel Ángel, esos me gustan más…

-No son robo coches**, ¡son robots que se vuelven autos!- ahora el ofendido era el pequeño Donatello.

Mientras veía a sus hijos discutir sobre a qué iban a jugar, cada uno daba sus opciones y como parecía que eso iba para largo decidió intervenir.

-Niños, tranquilos, ¿Por qué mejor no juegan a los robo coches?, después pueden jugar a los héroes espaciales y…- alguien le tironeaba de la cola.

-Papi, no son robo-coches, son transfor…

-¡Primero los héroes espaciales! Ya estoy disfrazado.

-No, yo quiero jugar a los Halcones de la Galaxia***

-Y ¿porque quieres ser un halcón?

-¿Y tú por qué quieres ser un coche robot?

-Papi- ahora Miguel Ángel era quien tiraba de su yukata – ¿Y tú a que jugabas cuando eras niño?

Splinter se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta, la verdad su infancia no había sido de lo más agradable, su padre era bastante estricto, y había pasado la mayor parte de su vida entrenando, no sabía cómo explicar a sus pequeños que, comparado con él, ellos estaban en la gloria. Tenían muchos juguetes, usados, algunos rotos, pero, a diferencia de él, que sólo había jugado con juguetes simples hechos de madera, los juguetes que ellos tenían eran por mucho más llamativos. No disfrutaba de golosinas como las que lograba conseguir de vez en cuando, el, ni en sueños habría imaginado el que hubiese leche de sabores, o galletas de tanta variedad, que si bien no se las daba menudo, eran todo un manjar a comparación de lo que él comía regularmente de niño. Y qué decir de los juegos, eran , sin duda, menos complejos que lo que intentaban jugar sus hijos en ese momento, pues solían correr y esconderse mientras otro niño contaba, era su favorito, aunque su padre creía que esos juegos eran solo pérdida de tiempo. Se permitió unos segundos para perderse en sus pensamientos, hasta que el pequeño de ojos azules lo regresó a la tierra.

-Entonces, ¿a qué jugabas?

-Splinter, sonrió y llevo a Miguel Ángel a la cocina, y le dio los juguetes recién lavados- yo no podía jugar mucho de niño, mi… padre, era muy estricto y prefería que pasara mi tiempo entrenado, y estudiando hijo mío.

-¿Sólo entrenar?, ¿no era algo aburrido?- el pequeño observaba los juguetes- creo que nosotros tenemos mucha suerte, ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo dices Miguel Ángel?

-Porque… nosotros jugamos mucho, y tú nos traes muchas cosas bonitas, como mi osito y los cochecitos de Donnie, y estos juguetes- levanta los que le acababa de dar el roedor- y nuestro entrenamiento es divertido, pero no me gustaría sólo entrenar todo el día.

-Así es hijo, anda, ahora llévale esto a tus hermanos, y ya no se peleen, ¿de acuerdo?

Miguel Ángel se fue corriendo, sí, Splinter había decidido no hacer pasar a sus hijos las cosas que no le habían agradado a él, de cuando era niño, pensaba en ello cuando nació Miwa, definitivamente no quería ser como su padre, él quería ser mejor, y pensó haber perdido la oportunidad de serlo cuando perdió a su esposa y su hija, pero ahora, tenía una segunda oportunidad, el mundo de arriba podría ser hostil para sus hijos, y tenía el presentimiento de que la felicidad que poseían ahora no sería eterna, y no podía garantizar el bienestar de su familia, muy a su pesar, pero, procuraría que al menos, su infancia fuese la más feliz de todas.

-n.n.n.n-

Vaya, al fin, créanme que me costó trabajo realizar este reto.

Les debo una enorme disculpa. Esta es una época nada linda para mí, aunque la mayoría la añora todo el año, a mí me atormenta y debo sobrellevarla, por situaciones difíciles y dolorosas, pero diciembre es el mes menos agradable para su servidora. Me retrasé con mi parte del reto, y además Iukarey también andaba algo retrasada, me sentí mal porque cuando ella actualizó su reto, yo aún estaba atorada y no lograba sacarlo, así, que me disculpo y tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrir.

A razón de eso, este fanfic no me salía, no sé, lo reescribí varias veces, porque no me gustó como quedaba, según yo, divagué mucho en uno, otro quedó muy corto, pero por fin aterricé la idea y este es el resultado.

Aunque según lo poco que sé, no se hace mención de la infancia de Splinter (al menos esta versión de TMNT 2k12) tuve que sacarme algo en base a su vida, que también se habla poco. Supongo debía ser algo difícil, dada la forma en que el cría a las tortugas aunque aquí lo pintamos más amoroso y dedicado de lo que en realidad es en la serie.

Y bien, espero que disfruten este reto y nos leemos en el siguiente, hasta luego.

*1 De momento, Iukarey no publicará en Deviantart, le han restringido el acceso de algunas páginas en el trabajo, pero no se angustien, ella seguirá publicando en Fanfiction, o ya buscaremos la forma de que sus temas del reto sigan publicándose. :)

No se olviden pasar al leer los retos de Iukarey.

* Ese error es a propósito, mi sobrino hablaba así.

** O sea hablan de Transformers

*** Aquí, se refiere a los Halcones Galácticos, o Silver Hawks.

Por Ultimo agradezco los reviews de Iukarey (gracias, en serio un comentario mucho me emociona en serio QwQ) y de LEA TURTLE, pues, gracias, se cumplió tu deseo, actualicé XD


	14. RETO 28-¡Booyakasha!

Esta es parte de un proyectito llamado: RETO 100 TEMAS NINJA TURTLES que estoy llevando a cabo junto con la talentosa Iukarey. Abordaremos una lista de temas y las adaptamos a la vida familiar de Splinter y las tortugas, (sobre todo en su infancia) así que tal vez en algún momento la cosa se ponga algo cursi, así que si ese tipo de historias no es de su agrado, qué pena.

Estamos realizando este reto, yo los pares, ella los nones, o sea, un tema ella, otro yo, y aquí publicaré mi parte de dicho reto, el resto pueden buscarlo en su Fanfiction, también lo publicaremos en Deviantart*1 .

Las Tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, y son de propiedad intelectual de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.

Solo escribo esto como diversión y espero, el deleite suyo…

**RETO 28: ¡Booyakasha!**

-n.n.n.n-

Splinter había conseguido unas cuantas galletas, varios juguetes y algunas telas, estaba feliz, hacía tiempo que no había encontrado tantas cosas en excelente estado, en una misma tarde, estarían entretenidos con las galletas y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad para poder arreglar la sorpresa y no quería que la vieran aún

-Aquí tienen, coman sus galletas y jueguen tranquilos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Podemos ver la televisión?- Donatello, era su hijo más brillante, era el que mejor hablaba de los cuatro y comprendía muchas cosas de forma casi inmediata.

-Sólo si no ven ninguno de esos programas violentos, recuerda que la última vez Rafael intentó hacer lo mismo que vio ahí- advirtió el padre.

-No hay problema- dijo el pequeño de ojos marrones y tomó el control remoto.

Splinter los dejó mirando televisión, Donatello ya cambiaba los canales como todo un experto, es casi como si hubiese nacido con el control en la mano… tal vez fuese una salida fácil dejarlos frente a la televisión, pero, debía hacerlo si no quería que vieran la sorpresa, por lo que tomó las telas y dejó el resto de las cosas en la cocina, y se encerró en su habitación.

Pasó un rato cuando escuchó el volumen más fuerte de lo normal, por lo que decidió echar un vistazo, Tres de los pequeños estaban jugando en el salón del árbol ¿Dónde estaba el otro? corrió a la sala y ahí estaba Miguel Ángel, con la televisión a un volumen bastante alto y bailando –o al menos eso parecía, pues movía su cuerpecito y sus bazos al ritmo de la música- Sólo que en la televisión no había ningún programa musical, a no ser que Miguel Ángel bailara al ritmo del noticiero, encontró el control tirado en el suelo y apagó la televisión, pero su niño aún bailaba.

El pequeño tenía puesto unos audífonos grandes y sostenía en su manita un discman maltratado, al parecer bailaba al ritmo de la música que escuchaba del aparato.

Splinter dejó escapar una risita, su pequeño ojiazul se veía adorable y se acercó despacio para quitárselo, no fuese que se quedara sordo.

-Hijo, dime, ¿qué escuchas? –Splinter lo levantó del suelo y lo sentó en una vieja silla.

-Booyakasha!- exclamó el niño

-¿Qué es eso?- el roedor entornó un poco los ojos, esperando que no fuese una mala palabra, pues no la había escuchado antes.

-Boo- ya ka shaa, sha sha shaa- seguía diciendo el niño, más despacio para que su padre le entendiera mientras seguía bailoteando sobre la silla.

Splinter tomó los audífonos y se los acercó a sus orejas, para enterarse que escuchaba Miguel Ángel

_So wah:  
>Booyaka booyaka<br>When the general ah pass  
>Booyaka booyaka<br>M-Beat run the dance  
>Booyaka booyaka<br>We nah tek back nah talk  
>Booyaka booyaka<br>...Incredible_

El pobre roedor se sacudió un poco, realmente no le gustó lo que escuchó, pues dejó los audífonos, abrió el aparato y revisó el disco, se trataba de un tal "M-Beat" y un "General Levi", y le parecía que ese género era el que escuchaban algunos grupos de jóvenes, seguramente alguna madre había tirado el aparato con todo y disco a la basura, y no la culpaba. Aunque, por lo que escuchó, en la canción decía "Booyaka" y Miguel Ángel, que aún no hablaba bien, decía Booyakasha.

-Ah, te gusta la música, ¿no hijo?

-¡Sí!- exclamó el pequeño, levantado sus bracitos y bailando.

-Oh, bueno, pero escucharás música más tarde, es hora del baño –dijo mientras ocultaba el dichoso disco, ya se desharía más tarde de él.

-No, ¡baño no!- gritaron el resto de los niños que se habían acercado a escuchar que gritaba Mikey y corrieron a encerrarse en su cuarto al escuchar que los bañarían.

-Sí, ¡baño sí!- Miguel Ángel corría para atrapar a sus hermanos; gritando su nueva palabra- ¡Booyakasha! ¡Booyakasha!- exclamaba cada que encontraba a alguno de sus hermanos bajo la cama u ocultos en los armarios.

Splinter sólo se masajeó las sienes, esa palabra ya no se la iba a quitar del vocabulario y solo esperaba que los demás no la repitieran.

-n.n.n.n-

Y bien, estuve buscando a ver si había un significado real de esta palabra, y pues… la encontré, o algo muy cercano. Y hay variaciones respecto al uso y supuesto origen, según el contexto cultural de donde la usemos.

Primero:

En algunos sitios, se suele utilizar expresar el triunfo, normalmente si se trata de grupos de personas que son o sólo aparentan ser de algún grupo de pandilleros o gansta (mucha explicación sobre esto si desean pueden buscarla ustedes)

Resulta también, que es utilizada en algunas regiones de Jamaica, se dice así a la acción de simular un disparo de una arma de fuego

En otra, es una palabra la irlandesa "buíochas" (pronunciado Bwee ah kuss) que significa "gloria" "o alabado sea"… sí; me pareció muy raro.

En otra, es atribuida la palabra Booyakasha a un personaje ficticio, como otras tantas que utiliza Ali G, quien es interpretado por un comediante de nombre Sacha Baron Cohen de Reino Unido, y a través de este personaje, se entrevistaba a personas de la sociedad inglesa,(gente influyente, políticos y esos, pero lo hacía mediante su personaje en su programa The Eleven O'Clock Show en el que no vestía digamos, formalmente, y para que quede más claro, para los que viven en México, es como si pusiéramos a la "Lic.: Pamela Juanjo" (personaje de Omar Chaparro) o "Brozo", un personaje de Víctor Trujillo del noticiero El mañanero del canal 4, para aquellos que miran el canal 28,los personajes de los monos del Noticiero Mikorte Informativo, ojalá quede más claro lo que intenté decirles. En este punto je, je.

Por último, y la que más me agradó y por lo tanto fue la que adapté para mi reto de hoy, tomé esta; la de los músicos M Beat y General Levi en el Tema Incredible del álbum The Jungle Is Massive, donde hay una parte de a canción donde repiten la palabra Booyaka, que es el fragmento que les puse arriba, que traducido queda algo como:

_Así wah :_

_Booyaka booyaka_

_Cuando pase el General_

_Booyaka booyaka_

_M -Beat ejecuta la danza_

_Booyaka booyaka_

_Nosotros nah Tek volver na hablar_

_Booyaka booyaka_

_... increíble_

Por lo tanto supuse que Mikey la escucharía y le parecería una palabra graciosa, agregándola a su vocabulario, es pegadiza la cancioncita. La verdad quedó como anillo al dedo y sin tanto rebusque… Lo que lleva la búsqueda del origen de una palabrita, ¿no? c:

Pues hasta aquí dejo esto, espero les haya gustado y les espero en el siguiente reto, no dejen de leer los retos de Iukarey, e hizo actualización doble, que buen regalo de navidad, ¿verdad?


	15. RETO 30-Espera

Esta es parte de un proyectito llamado: RETO 100 TEMAS NINJA TURTLES que estoy llevando a cabo junto con la talentosa Iukarey. Abordaremos una lista de temas y las adaptamos a la vida familiar de Splinter y las tortugas, (sobre todo en su infancia) así que tal vez en algún momento la cosa se ponga algo cursi, así que si ese tipo de historias no es de su agrado, qué pena.

Estamos realizando este reto, yo los pares, ella los nones, o sea, un tema ella, otro yo, y aquí publicaré mi parte de dicho reto, el resto pueden buscarlo en su Fanfiction, también lo publicaremos en Deviantart*1 .

Las Tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, y son de propiedad intelectual de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird

Solo escribo esto como diversión y espero, el deleite suyo…

**RETO 30: Espera**

-n.n.n.n-

Esperar…

No era fácil cuando el delicioso aroma de alguna delicia recién horneada inundaba la guarida de la familia Hamato.

Cuatro miembros de la familia, que estaban meditando, entrenando, leyendo o jugando, habían dejado sus diversas tareas en el momento en que llegó a su nariz el delicioso aroma que venía de la cocina, y se desplazaron hasta allá.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez? ¿galletas? ¿pay? –Donatello salía de su laboratorio.

-¿muffin, pastel?-Rafael, con una toalla alrededor del cuello, se acercaba a la cocina.

-Lo que sea, huele bien… la pregunta sería… ¿de qué es?- añadió Leonardo mirando a la cortina que colgaba de la entrada de la cocina, ocultando toda la acción dentro.–parece que es...

–pan de naranja – finalizó Splinter-

-¿Está seguro?

-Mi nariz no me engaña.

-¿Y lo supo sólo con olfatear?

-Eso y… yo traje las naranjas… - sonrió el padre.

-Como sea, Mikey no nos dejará entrar a la cocina hasta que haya terminado, n siquiera a ti Sensei... – dijo Donatello con pesar.

-Lo sé y créeme, me es igual de difícil que a ustedes, el tener que resistir y aguardar a que nos deje entrar- dijo sonriente el padre y se sentó frente a la cocina- no nos queda más que esperar.

-Sensei, si quisieras podrías entrar y tomar un poco, ¡eres nuestro padre!

-Rafael, la última vez que comimos esas galletas saliendo del horno, tú te quemaste la lengua y después todos estuvimos con dolor de estómago, estoy de acuerdo con Sensei, debemos esperar.

-Tú solo quieres que te den la primer rebanada, Leo.

Siguieron discutiendo por un rato más, Splinter estaba muy complacido, las recién descubiertas de las habilidades culinarias de Miguel Ángel les había proporcionado momentos de placer a sus papilas gustativas desde hacía un par de meses, en que Splinter encontró un libro de repostería en la basura y lo llevó a la guarida. Sorprendió una noche a su hijo pequeño intentando preparar algo del libro en una noche que no podía dormir por sus pesadillas, a partir de entonces, el pequeño se había convertido en el amo de la cocina y sus instrumentos. Y él se esmeraba en conseguir las cosas que su hijo necesitaba para cocinar.

Las discusiones cesaron en cuanto Miguel Ángel levantó la cortina y los miró esperando

-Vaya, vaya, me da gusto ver que respetan las reglas de mi cocina…El pastel estará listo para comer en media hora más... pero mientras… ¿quién quiere lamer la cuchara?

Todos, incluido Splinter, se levantaron de inmediato e iniciaron una pequeña y divertida lucha por obtener ese trozo de madera cubierta de la mezcla del pastel.

-n.n.n.n-

En mi opinión ya le tocaba Mikey, un poco de justicia.

Cuando inició la serie 2k12, y ver que comían gusanos y algas, quiero pensar que no era el único alimento que conseguían y creo que eso era solo una dieta especial por el entrenamiento. Además de que los demás demostraron ser unos inútiles en la cocina, y es a Mikey a quien más he visto ahí metido.

Y parece que los retos se tomarán un descanso, hasta nuevo aviso, descuiden, no los vamos a abandonar :) Digamos que habrá dificultades técnicas.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	16. RETO 32-Cuento de hadas

Esta es parte de un proyectito llamado: RETO 100 TEMAS NINJA TURTLES que estoy llevando a cabo junto con la talentosa Iukarey. Abordaremos una lista de temas y las adaptamos a la vida familiar de Splinter y las tortugas, (sobre todo en su infancia) así que tal vez en algún momento la cosa se ponga algo cursi, así que si ese tipo de historias no es de su agrado, qué pena.

Estamos realizando este reto, yo los pares, ella los nones, o sea, un tema ella, otro yo, y aquí publicaré mi parte de dicho reto, el resto pueden buscarlo en su Fanfiction, también lo publicaremos en Deviantart*1 .

Las Tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, y son de propiedad intelectual de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird

Solo escribo esto como diversión y espero, el deleite suyo…

**RETO 32: Cuento de hadas**

-n.n.n.n-

Splinter estaba un poco malhumorado

Había tan sólo un par de semana que se había convertido en padre soltero de cuatro tortuguitas, estaba cansado, pues había trabajado muy duro convirtiendo esa parte de la estación en un sitio habitable para él y su familia. Sólo que los pequeños inquietos, curioseaban por todos lados, y le era difícil vigilarlos, pues mientras entretenía a uno, otro ya gateaba hacia el depósito de agua, otro a la cocina.

No era tan complicado si los dejaba en un corralito que reparó. Dio las gracias a la madre que se deshizo de él, pues así los niños lo podían dejar trabajar además de servirle de cuna. La colchoneta sobre la que él dormía no era muy cómoda para los niños.

Ese día en particular, estaban más que inquietos, por lo que apenas anocheció, les dio un merecido baño con agua tibia –había dado unas vueltas a su antiguo departamento y recuperó algunas cosas útiles, entre ellas una pequeña parrilla, por lo que ya disponía de agua caliente- los pequeños estaban sucios por haber jugado en el suelo.

Después de secarlos y arroparlos, esperó que se durmieran, pero no lo hacían. Aún tenían bastante energía y no parecía tener fin. Rafael y Leonardo se peleaban, despertaban a Donatello y Miguel Ángel, que lloraba a todo pulmón y entonces ya nadie iba a dormir. Splinter pasaba las noches en vela tratando de hacer que durmieran, pero, en cuanto lograba hacerlo, era bastante tarde y los pequeños lo levantaban muy temprano.

Sentía que no podía más.

En una de sus salidas rápidas a la superficie, bastante cansado y desvelado, buscaba en un depósito de basura algo que fuese de utilidad, cerca de ahí había familias con niños pequeños y seguido tiraban cosas bastante buenas, estaba muy entretenido buscando en unas bolsas cuando escuchó una voz que lo sobresaltó y se ocultó.

-Ah, creo que fue sólo un gato hurgando la basura- alguien se asomaba por una ventana y dejaba caer otra bolsa desde arriba, dándole en la cabeza y cerrando de golpe la ventana.

Splinter se molestó y se sobó la cabeza, había algo duro y pesado en la bolsa ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese gente tan irresponsable y tirara basura de esa forma? Estaba por hacer algo al respecto, si no fuese porque la bolsa se había abierto y pudo ver su contenido, dentro había una manta, bolsas de frituras y latas de jugo vacías: la tomó y examinó el contenido.

La manta se podía lavar, había una mancha de pintura que se podía quitar lavando, quedaría manchada, pero útil, y… notó que eso pesado era un libro.

-Vaya, parece que a alguien no le gusta los cuentos infantiles- dijo y notó que también estaba manchado, le dio una ojeada y efectivamente, había pintura en la cubierta y en algunas páginas, recordó que su difunta Tang Shen, le contaba cuentos a Miwa aunque él decía que eso no tenía caso, su hija era muy pequeña para comprender lo que le dijeran Tan Shen, en cambio, decía que so ayudaría a la bebé a conciliar el sueño

Tomó las cosas y se las llevó con lo que recolectó esa noche. Al llegar, sus hijos estaban despiertos, en el corralito y sin señas de querer dormirse pronto, por lo que les dio un poco de leche, unas galletas y los pequeños se acurrucaron con él en el viejo sillón, tomó el libro y lo observó, ya con mejor luz, notó que tenía muchas ilustraciones, no conocía mucho de esos cuentos, pues eran muy distintos a los que alguna vez escuchó de niño o los que Tang Shen le contaba a Miwa.

Debía probar si el método de Tang Shen funcionaba con ellos.

Se aclaró la garganta y abrió el libro.

"En un reino muy, muy lejano, había una vez…"

Los niños se le quedaron mirando, Donatello se quedó quieto, escuchando, le siguió Leonardo y después los demás. En un rato, los cuatro lo escuchaban hablar, Splinter ponía un genuino interés en la lectura, pues ese tipo de literatura era completamente desconocida para él, y leía interesado, de modo que los niños, prestaron atención aunque al parecer sólo Donatello comprendía algo de lo que le hablaba, los demás parecían más interesados en las ilustraciones.

Al terminar el cuento, Rafael, había caído en brazos de Morfeo, al igual que Leonardo y Miguel Ángel, sólo quedaba Donatello. Leyó otro cuento y finalmente, cayó. El roedor sonrió y los llevó a su corralito, los arropó y se dirigió a dormir.

No era tan mala idea, después de todo- dijo mirando la fotografía de él y su antigua familia.

A partir de ahí, hizo costumbre de leer una historia a sus pequeños, y todas las noches, antes ir a dormir, alguno de los niños tomaba el libro y se lo entregaba, mientras los demás se reunían ansiosos esperando a que Splinter comenzara a leer.

-n.n.n.n-

Es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente.


End file.
